1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a washing machine having an improved structure which enables simplification of a door manufacturing process, and thus an improved method of manufacturing a door thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Washing machines are machines to wash laundry using electricity, and are broadly classified into a pulsator type and a drum type according to washing manners. A drum type washing machine includes a cabinet, a tub provided to accommodate wash water inside the cabinet, a drum rotatably installed inside the tub, a motor to rotate the drum, and a door to open and close an opening portion.
In a drum type washing machine, washing is performed via tumbling, and a lifter to lift and thereby tumble laundry is disposed within an inner container thereof.
The door includes a door cover defining an external appearance thereof, a glass protruding inward of the washing machine, and a glass holder by which the glass is fixed.
In recent times, decorations have begun to be added to the door cover, in order to enhance the design aesthetics of the door cover and to distinguish the door cover from the cabinet. For these decorations, post-processing such as color spraying, chromium plating, or bonding is conventionally carried out. However, these processes generate harmful wastewater and other environmental contaminants, and costs associated with such post-processing are prohibitive.